


Rogo

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Rose recise [3]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, Fire, Moon, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prima pubblicazione: 4/02/2007, EFP. Avrebbe bisogno di una rilettura e una ripulita (quando avrò voglia)...<br/>DISCLAIMER: no, niente manga, niente anime, il massimo che ho sono i volumi fino al 6.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rogo

**Author's Note:**

> Prima pubblicazione: 4/02/2007, EFP. Avrebbe bisogno di una rilettura e una ripulita (quando avrò voglia)...  
> DISCLAIMER: no, niente manga, niente anime, il massimo che ho sono i volumi fino al 6.

“To part would be a vain endeavour:  
Could I desist?―ah! never―never.”

**G. G. Byron**

 

Ah, le sue braccia intorno a me, e quella frase ancora nell’aria…  
Sulla sua bocca.  
 _Ti amo, ti amo!_  
Quanto a lungo le ho sognate.  
I bagliori del fuoco riverberano sulla mia divisa e sui suoi capelli mentre la stringo, mentre la luna si tinge, là fuori, di un rosso presago.  
Splendeva anche quando sono entrato, vivida; ma era più pura e più bianca nell’arco della finestra ― come un’aureola sul capo familiare di Yuuki, adombrato nell’attesa. Splendeva come una corona.  
La corona… per la regina della mia notte.  
Questo il mio pensiero nel farmi avanti, pronto ad adorarla ancora una volta, la mia dea-compagna. Hai paura? L’incendio divampa, avranno bisogno di altra gente. No, tu non se ne parla; avrei già abbastanza da fare. Andrò io da solo e lavorerò meglio. Non sono bastardo, sono solo sincero. …Hai paura?  
E poi, quello sguardo.  
La paura non è per me stessa.  
Forse li ha sentiti anche lei aggirarsi affamati ai limiti del rogo, oltre le sagome scure dei cipressi? Appostati, in vigile attesa? Ma non avranno nessuno, stanotte. Né me, né un altro.  
Non dopo queste parole.  
Anche se non so cosa fare… anche se ignoro come rispondere. Perché non erano previste quelle parole, nel mio sistema di difesa.  
E perché so _che non dovrei_.  
Lei mormora qualcosa, i pugni stretti alla mia camicia, sotto la giacca.  
Non replico. Lentamente, con dolcezza, sollevo il viso dalla corona dei suoi capelli e mi svincolo, il furore roboante del fuoco impresso negli occhi. Ora lei tace. Tenta di aggrapparsi di nuovo ― glielo impedisco.  
 _Non andare._  
E d’improvviso mi consolo nell’accorgermi che non è cambiato nulla, che tutto è come è sempre stato, io, lei, il collegio, la notte, e che gli stessi sentimenti di sempre continuano ad animare i nostri gesti e le nostre parole; solo che, ora, anche lei li ha chiamati per nome.  
Anche lei li ha riconosciuti e, da questo momento, si intrecceranno, senza più sfiorarsi soltanto.  
Non ho più bisogno di affrontare l’incendio per rispondere.  
Mentre raggiungo la soglia e mi volgo, richiamato dalla sua voce rotta ― _mi odi, adesso…?_ ― sorrido.  
«Ti amo.»  


 

― Finis ―

**Author's Note:**

> Traduzione citazione: “separarsi sarebbe vano sforzo/potrei io desistere?―ah! mai―mai!”. Chiedo venia, purtroppo non conosco il titolo dell’opera ― se qualcuno fosse in possesso dell’informazione, non esiti a trasmettermela <3


End file.
